Lucky
by enterusernamehere
Summary: Eight-teen year old orphan Lily Adams is sold to server to a nasty old victor of district 10. But when she volunteers as tribute for the 24th Annual Hunger Games will her her fate change and be Lucky or will be another fallen tribute?
1. Prologue

"Get out here!" A peacekeeper yells. He pushes me out into a auction in front of district 10. I'm sold to serve. I am an orphan in Panem. A dirty orphan who gets a beaten everyday for doing nothing and get kicked for being happy. At age 17 (if your not adopted by then) your sold to someone and have to serve them till they die or you die. My auction starts at one-thousand dollars and rises each hundred. "SOLD!" I hear. I am pulled in the back of a truck and on my way to my home... Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

I am half awake in my bed. One leg is draped over, sending chills up my spine. I am in the third dimension, where sleep continues to elude me, but I am not fully awake. Suddenly, I'm being shake by someone.

"The reaping is today." I shot out of my bed. I looked to my side and see the maid dusting the shelves. She pretty young to be a maid. She around 30. Her name is Ariana. She is not very pretty compared to other 30 year olds in our district. "Get ready and make breakfast or the master will be very angry." Ariana says. I nod and go down stairs. I was an orphan of district 10. Usually by age 17 you are sold to someone to work for them and make breakfast and do chores. My "master" as the maids have decided to call him, is an angry old victor with a lot of money. His real name is Ethan. He's about the age of 50.

"Breakfast done?" He assk. I nod "What did you make?"

"Eggs and bacon." I answer.

"I didn't want that!" He yelled at me. "I wanted waffles!", he screams like a small toddler, whose parents refuse to give them the cookie.

"There was no waffle mix." I say with a little fear he might strike me. We usually get in these little pointless fights. It ends usually with me being stricken by him.

"You should have bought more at the store, you stupid orphan!" he mumbled. I didn't say a word. I put the eggs and bacon in front of the master and he ate the whole thing. "Now go get ready." he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"The reaping, you blithering idiot." he spits out. I nod and go to my small room. It has a full bed but with rips and tears in it and dirt stains, but the dirt stains are usually on everything I own. In the room theres also a old furniture in there that's a little too big for the room. There, a dirty old dress is laid out for me. The top has flowers on it and ties around my neck and the bottoms are a white skirt with faded dirt stains on it. I wear my only pair of shoes. Leather sandals. The leather is ripping off and fading. The maid comes into my room.

"Let me do your hair." She says. I nod. I sit down and she pulls and pokes at my hair for 20 minutes or so. I might just be hallucinating, but I see a massive hairball the size of my fist on the floor after she ranks the last comb out. "Done" she says. I look in a mirror and see a waterfall braid. I smile. My hair looks the best I've seen in years.

"Thank you." I say

"Now go downstairs." She says. I nod and rumble down the planks of wood nailed together (apparently steps). I hear the horn when I reach the last step.

"Wait!" says the master. I stop with nerves poking at me. I think today might finally be the day he lets me free. I shuffle over to where he is standing. He leans over to reach my height. "Hope you get picked and die a long painful death." he says and gives a wicked smile. I run out with tears running down my face. The disgusting stench of urine burns through my nostrils while I attempt to recompose myself in the putrid car. It comes to a skidded halt, causing me to slam into the back of the passenger's seat. I yank open the door, stepping a foot down onto the gravel. I walk to the Justice Building and get in line for my finger to get pricked. The Justice Building is the building where the reaping takes place. It's big. It's where all the law and victor tour takes place mostly. I could never go on that stage. I have stage fright. If I'm in front of a huge crowd, I'll cry or scream.

"Give me your hand" said the peacekeeper interrupted my thoughts an pulling me back into reality. I gave them my hand. They prick it and dab my blood on paper. The pricks don't hurt that much if you're beaten to where your bleeding everyday. I leave and go to the 18 year old section. My name is entered 42 times this year because I'm an orphan and need the money. After 30 minutes this woman walks up to the stage. She is the new escort. Last years escort died for mysterious reasons. The new escort wears a long golden dress that goes to the floor. Her hair is black and gray. It's straight and goes to her butt. Her shoes are silver 8 inch heels. I'm surprised she can walk, quite frankly. Her makeup is caked on. She has very heavy powder and her eyeshadow is a glitter mess of gold and gray along with her sparkly black lips.

"Welcome! Welcome!" She says "I'm Roxxy your new escort. I'm district ten's escort for the 24th annual Hunger Games! Now we have a very very special video from the Capitol!" She gives a smile. This video is played every year. Its very annoying. When the video is over Roxxy claps. "That was amazing! Now let's start to reap! We'll do the women first!" Roxxy dips her hand in the bow. Opening the paper. She takes a deep breath and-

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream when she was about to say the name. I go to the center. "I volunteer as tribute." I say. Everyone stares. The four peacekeepers surround me and take me up to the stage. My palms become sweaty remembering my stage fright. I close my eyes.

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer!" She says bubbly. "What's your name, dear?" I open my eyes. I fell tears fall.

"Lily Adams" I choke out. I start to cry. I put my hands over my face.

"Great! Now the boys!" Roxxy says as she ignores my tears. She dips her hand in the bowl. She calls a name. "Quill Meanth" A boy from the twelve year old section comes out. He's skinny to the bone. He has chestnut hair and brown eyes. "This years tributes from district 10!" The psychopath says. She makes us shake hands. His basically glued to mine. We go into two different rooms.

I sit there in a red chair, waiting for someone to visit me. Finally Ariana walks in. She hugs me. I feel the moisture from her shirt soak my ancient dress.

"Here take this" She says handing me a ring that says "Lucky" on it. I smile

"I'll never take it off" I say "Promise."

"Now if you win you will never see the master again so, win!" She says. I smile and nod. Two peacekeepers come in and take her away. My smile goes away. The good thing about these games is that I will never see that mean old master either way. I hear foot steps. The door opens. It's Roxxy. "The train is here!" She says. I get on the train with videos and cameras shoved in my face.


	3. Chapter 2

I am taking to a train that will take us to the glorious, and overly dictated, Capitol. "People" walk less than a foot away from us while we walk up to the tubular train. When I get into the train, I think I see a spotlight shining onto an enormous stack of food. I quickly go to the food and grab as much as I can.

"A little hungry there huh?" Someone's says which made me scream and drop some strawberries.

"Oh it's you." I say looking at my district partner.

"Yup!" He says giving a smirk. "So I heard your name is..." He stops to think. "Lily?" I smile.

"Yes it is, and you are?" I ask taking a bite of a tiny sandwich.

"Quill" he says, giving me a smirk. I finish the sandwich and Roxxy comes in.

"Hello, my wonderful little tributes" she says with her annoying, high pitched Capitol accent. "You darlings must be, Quill and Lily? Am I correct?" We both nod yes. I hear foot steps. "Sit sit! Your mentors are coming!" Roxxy says excitedly. I sit in a beautiful blue chair. It probably is from district 1. Quill doesn't sit down. Instead, he roams around like an idiot. One of our mentors walk in. He has a cigar in his mouth. A trail of smoke follows him. Quill coughs when the smoke hits his face. I'm used to the smoke because the master smoked. Daily.

"Congratulations." He says "I'm Snapper. One of your mentors. I don't know where Slate went." Snapper says. He looks drunk and high. He's a mess! His brown hair is all over the place and his eyes are red, pink, and puffy.

"Slate? Who's Slate?" Quill says.

"Your other mentor." Snapper slurs out as he plops down on the chair across from me with the cigar smoke blowing in my finally sits down next to me with a handful of bread and butter. He shoves one in his mouth.

"So what do we do when we get into the arena?" I ask.

"What you think?" Snapper says and puts the cigar between his teeth. He blows out smoke.

"Survive? Don't die?" I ask.

"Yup. Survive." He answers. I frown. He not giving good advice. I hear the door slam behind me. I look and see Slate with a beer in her hand. She has a beach blond hair with no bangs. Her hair is the same as Snapper. Messy. Slate tries to make her way to the chair but she bumps and falls into things. She surely blackout-drunk. She finally reaches the chair.

"Well these are our tributes!" She says. Quill and I look at each other.

"I'm guessing your our other mentor." Quill says.

"Yes, and your point." She says taking a long sip of her beer. She hardly waits for an answer, before returning to her beer. "Needs more." She mumbles to herself. Slate takes out an alcohol jug and pours it in her beer bottle as Snapper blows more smoke in my face.

"So what do we do during the bloodbath?" Quill asks. Slate puts her head back.

"Ugh! I can't give all the answers." She sighs and takes a sip of her beer.

"But we never got any advice!" Quill raises his voice.

"Listen. Some things you need to figure out. By. Your. SELF!" She says loudly. Snapper blows more smoke in my face not having a care in the world. I start to get angry.

I stand up and try to grab the bottle out of Slate's hand but she keeps fighting back. I finally slip it out of her hand. I throw the bottle on the ground. It's shatters. Some alcohol gets in my face. Roxxy gasps acting like this is the worst thing she has ever seen. I grab the cigar out of Snapper's mouth and crumble it up in my hand. The embers burn my hand, but that's the last thing on my mind. I throw it in the alcohol. Snapper stand up.

"LEAVE!" He yells pointing to my room. I stomp out, trying to seem mad, when really, I feel terrible. I get a glimpse of Quill. He gives a pitiful smile and turns around. I walk into my room. I plop on my bed. I didn't have any pjs so I fell asleep in my reaping clothes.

I wake up and go to the main place in the train. When I walk in the room it goes completely silent. I get stares from everyone.

"Can I have some eggs?" I ask. An avox puts a plate of eggs in front of me and walks back to their spot. I look around. I feel like they all fear me. Is that good? The train stops when I finish my eggs. I look out the window and see the Capitol. I quickly run to the window. I see the Capitol people cheering and calling my name. I smile. I give small waves. They go crazy.

"Now now, we have to go meet your prep team!" Roxxy breaks the silents. I walk away from the window. We are taking off the train and taken to the huge training center.


	4. Chapter 3

I walk into the training center and I'm greeted by my prep team.

"I'm Rigly" says the man. He wears a blue suit and pointed, pitch black shoes. His hair is the same color as his shoes but with light blue highlights. "And this is Wild and Yen." Rigly says pointing to the ladies. They wear the same thing. A pink baggy jumpsuit with a belt around her waist where their curves are. Their face has pink powder, layers upon layers that are caked on. They have heavy pink eyeliner with purple eyeshadow and lip stick. The only way you can tell then apart is by their hair. The one has pink curls with purple highlights and the other has straight hair with pink highlights. Yen is the one with straight hair and Wild is the one with curls.

"I'm guessing you're Wild." I say, directing my gaze towards the one with the slightly bigger nose. "And you're Yen?"I look at the one with the founder face. I clap my hands together, "And you're twins." They both nod and give a weak smile.

"Now lets get started. I can't to keep looking at your hairy legs!" Wild says. They strip me down. No clothes on. They all crowd around me. I feel too revealed. "Beautiful, sexy, figure! I know what Fathom is going to put you in!" Rigly says.

"Fathom?" I ask.

"Your stylist" Yen answers. They lay me down on a cold medal bed. They put hot wax on my legs and special paper ,that I've never seen back in district Ten, over it. They pull and I scream. I clutch on to the side of the metal bed. "We only have a few more!" Yen says. Turns out that I had 30 million more to go. I lay there as the prep team talks about up coming events and fashion. I left with headache because of the clowns hovering over me, and completely ignoring my shrieks of pain. I lay there in an empty room waiting for Fathom my stylist.

"Wow the team wasn't wrong!" An unfamiliar voice exclaims. I look to my side and see Fathom walking to me. I smile and sit up.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I stand up. She smiles and looks at me.

"Your looks and body! Beautiful figure and the prettiest face! I know exactly what outfit you should wear!" she says. I smile widely. "Here" Fathom hands me an outfit. I slide it on. It's a strapless, brown-Goldish leotard with black swirls on it. Below my waist was a leather brown belt with a cream cape on the back of it. I put on boots. The boots stop at my knees. It surely comments my body figure. Fathom does my makeup and hair. My makeup is quite simple. Glitter brown eyeshadow in my eyelid and white glitter beneath my eyebrow. My cheeks have pink blush and my lips are the same color. My hair is beautiful. I just can't explain it. It was a ponytail turned inside-out... I think. My hair was curled and it looked quite beautiful. Fathom adds horns into my blonde hair to complete my look.

"Done! Now, show off your sweetness and beauty." Fathom says. She adds a final sentence. "Act beautiful." Fathom whispers. I nod. Fathom takes me to the chariot that is gold with brown horses to carry us.

"Hop on!" Quill says. I look at his outfit. Same thing as mine but without the cape. He wears a blazer that is cream with a brown collar and the horns on top of his head are long then mine. I hop on the chariot. The doors open and district 1 goes out. Then two. Then 3. Soon as I know it we are going out. I wave. 'Remember be beautiful and sweet.' Fathom's voice buzzes into my ear. I break into a cold sweat. I close my eyes imagining no ones there. I open them. I smile and give a sweet look they go wild. I wink at them and they go crazy. We stop and I see President Snow. He gives his long speech. Just when we are about to be carried back to our stations, I catch Snow, grinning at me. What does that supposed to mean? I see Quill get off the chariot and that's when I know it's over. I hop off an meet Slate and Snapper. Slate has a bottle of wine and Snapper has his cigar. They both keep them close to themselves.

"Perfect! Lily keep doing that and you will get a lot of sponsors!" Slate says. She takes a sip of her bottle of wine.

"Okay" I say. I can practically wheels turning in their heads. It hits me. In order for me to survive, they want to sell my looks...

* * *

**Note: These next few chapters are going to be short. Just warning you. I have big plans for this story. Thanks for reading and keeping in touch with it! Love ya (in a friend kinda way)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Wake up! It's your first day of training today!" I hear a voice. I open one eyes an see Roxxy, with her big smiles and heavy makeup. Roxxy leaves the room. I sit up and wait for my eyes to adjust to the day then get out of bed. I go into the living room. It has bright colors and beautiful furnishing. I go to the table and eat breakfast. Snapper and Slate are already sitting there with their beers and cigars.

"What's your plan?" Snapper says. I shrug. I poke though my food, taking tiny bits of it. "You ever pick up a weapon?" Snapper asks. Again, I shrug. I try not to make any eye contact. I don't feel like looking or answering them.

I finish my breakfast. I get up from the table and go to my room to get changed into my training outfit. I see my outfit on my bed. It's a navy blue jumpsuit with red strips on the sides on the sleeves my district. It's says 10. I put on brown leather boots that go to my ankle and my lucky ring. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and wait for Quill. He walks in and is wearing the same thing as me.

"Hey you actually waited for me." He says.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going in there alone." I say. Quill smiles. We leave to go to the training part of the center. We are arranged in a semi-circle around the woman who explains everything. She talks for a while then we start.

"What do you want to do first?" He asks.

"Let's do survival today and traps tomorrow. Okay?" I says. He nods and we go to the How-to-build-a-fire section. Quill goes first. He builds a fire in about 5 minutes. Then I go. I put the sticks in a pyramid form and rub the sticks together. The fire starts in about 5 minutes. I put it out and leave the station.

"Let's go to the climbing station." Quill suggests.

"Sure." I agree. We walk to the climbing station. The station had 3 climbing ropes. 1 was taken. "Who ever makes it to the top wins?" I say then smile. Quill nods, flashing a smirk himself. I grab onto the rope then pull up. I made it half way up. Then my foot slips and I fall about 10 feet to my back. I got the wind knocked out of me for a a while. I get up when Quill reaches the top. He hops down. He lands on his feet like a feline.

"You okay?." Quill asks me. He grasps my shoulder, squeezing, causing me to flinch. His forehead crosses in disbelief.

"Umm...yeah. I kinda just feel out of breath. Like when you're on a rollercoaster. But I guess that was a little more painful." I say. He should out his infectious laughter. "Let's go to the poisonous plant mixing section." I say, hoping to divert the attention from my injury. Quill and I walk to it. We mix things and I studied them. In the middle of me mixing a boy came up to me.

"Hey." He says. "Need a little help?" He says. I stare at him. Then I go back to mixing. He goes on top of me and whispers in my ear. "Playing hard to get?" I quickly step on his toe which made him back away.

"Leave. Me. ALONE." I growl at a deadly calmness. I look at his sleeve and see 1. He's from district 1. I turn to Quill and grab his hand and went to the hand-to-hand combat station. I need to blow off some steam. I go first. I grab the trainers arm and flips him. Then I stop realizing what I did. I stare in amazement. I never did that before! I leave and wait for Quill. He punches a few times and slips right between the trainers legs when he tried to grab him. Quill kicks the trainer in the back and he falls. He walks to me and I high five him. By the time he finishes it time to go.

We leave to eat dinner. I change my clothes to a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. When I walk into the living room I hear a gasp from Roxxy.

"What are you wearing?!" She says.

"My pjs." I lied. She shrugs. I sit at the table. Everyone was there. There was also a lot of food. I ate chicken soup. I wasn't that hungry. It was really good, but I burned my tongue. I go into my room. I lay in my bed. My mind replays that moment in the training center with district 1 boy. I stare at my ceiling for hours thinking. Eventually I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I sit in a room full of blood thirsty tributes. All terribly strong. It was private training. I was never really good at weapons. The only weapon I have seen was a butter knife. I bet everyone has at least picked up a weapon used for killing even before the reaping. I was pretty good at identifying edible foods but that won't take me far. I play with my fingers and the ring the maid gave me. Everyone was staring at me because of what happened yesterday and my black eye.

"Lily Adams" the woman called. It was time for me to go and show my strengths but I had none. I walk in. So many things to chose from. I first go to the identifying food computer thingy. I click the poison food in tell there was all edible food left. I walk away. I'll try a weapon. I walk over to the knives because that's the only weapon I know. I grab a knife that looked like the one master had on display. He says that was the weapon he used for his very last kill. The blade was short and a big handlebar. I get in the position. I know this because of the games. I saw the tributes hold like this. The knife point near their shoulder. Left foot in front and right back. I flick the knife to the target. I see the knife flip through the air and it only cuts the shoulder. I try again with a knife similar to the one I just threw. I get into the same position. And throw the knife. Hits the foot. I sigh and leave the private training.

"Welcome!" Caesar voice booms on the TV. He announces the scores. Most the careers get an 8 or 9. I found out what district four and one's names where. Four's was Banner and one's was Vack.

"And Quill Meanth" Caesar voice booms pulling me back into reality. "With a score of...9" we cheer for him. He got a nine. It was a perfect score. "Lily Adams" they all quite down when my name gets called "with a score of 4" silence falls because of my horrible score. I put my face into my palms and cry a little.

"Well," Snapper says with his cigar smoke all around him. "You did horrible."

"Oh shut up. Look in the mirror." I snap back at him taking my face out of my palms. Slate just takes a sip of her beer. Everything is still silent. I look around trying not to make eye contact. Tears are still going down my face. "I'm going to bed." I go to my room. I put my face into my pillow and cry.

How did I get such a low score? I did do something good. Did I? I look at my pillow and find it soaking wet from my tears. An avox enters my room and I ask if she can get me some milk and cookies. That's what the maid gave me when the master beat me to where I was bleeding. It help me get to sleep after a hard night. The avox comes in with the milk and cookies. I eat and drink the milk. I suddenly slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry these chapters are so short and it took me long to update because of school and all so ya. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANKS!**


End file.
